


Le mensonge de trop

by Tooran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Avec deux fils aussi turbulents et taquins de Fili et Kili, Dis en a connu, des mensonges. Cette fois, c'est celui de trop.





	Le mensonge de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement publié sur fanfiction.net le 6 juin 2015.

Balin, malgré toute sa sagesse et son expérience, ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque l'annonce qu'il venait de faire parvint à l'oreille de Dis.

Avec une certaine frayeur qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir envers quelqu'un de son propre peuple, il regarda le visage de la naine se tordre, ses sourcils se froncer, ses poings se serrer. En quelques secondes naquit sur la face –d'ordinaire plutôt jolie selon les critères nains- de la sœur du roi une expression si terrible que le vieux nain aurait presque préféré faire face à une troupe de gobelins. Presque.

Entre elle et Thorin, la colère des enfants de Thrain était décidemment quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller si l'on tenait à la vie. Car à en juger par le regard qui le foudroyait, Balin avait de quoi craindre pour ses jours futurs. Être égorgé avec les ongles par une naine enragée ne constituait définitivement pas une perspective réjouissante pour l'avenir.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

« Dis… », commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, la fureur de la naine sembla gagner encore en intensité, et s'échappa de ses dents serrées un « Dehors. » à peine audible, semblable à un sifflement, faisant courir des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du vieux nain.

Il ne bougea pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre ce qui pouvait arriver s'il la laissait seule.

Il resta là, à la regarder, ne sachant que faire. Elle le fixa. Ses yeux, semblants en cet instant contenir la plus terrible tempête qui ait jamais ravagé la terre du milieu, se plissèrent quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir. Sa voix retentit à nouveau, bien plus forte.

« Dehors ! »

Puis elle se mua en un hurlement.

« DEHORS ! »

Balin avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir quand il valait mieux se retirer. Déglutissant difficilement, il quitta la pièce, s'efforçant sans grand succès de se convaincre que ce retrait ne ressemblait pas à une fuite.

Restée seule, la naine laissa libre cours à sa rage, et frappa le mur de son poing serré, ne prêtant aucune attention à la vague de douleur qui remonta le long de son bras.

Le mensonge, elle connaissait. Avec deux enfants aussi turbulents et farceurs que Fili et Kili, oh oui, elle connaissait. Elle détestait ça, mais elle prenait sur elle la plupart du temps, se contentant de réprimander gentiment ses fils.

Cette fois, c'était le mensonge de trop.

Ramenant son poing à elle, elle déplia les doigts, regardant sans les voir les marques en demi-lunes laissées par ses propres ongles dans la paume de sa main.

Fili et Kili… Tous les bobards qu'ils avaient pu lui sortir, depuis leur naissance…

Ça faisait enrager Thorin. Mais cette fois, lui aussi était impliqué.

Dis ouvrit son autre main, révélant la pierre noire gravée d'une promesse naine.

Une promesse de retour.

_Maudits menteurs._

Toute sa rage envolée, la fière Dis s'effondra.


End file.
